


Kozato Enma x reader

by Midgar_Slumlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgar_Slumlord/pseuds/Midgar_Slumlord
Summary: this was made for personal enjoyment :)





	Kozato Enma x reader

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read Kateyko Hitman reborn in a while so please correct me if I have anything wrong. Also I know Enma actually has 7 guardians but for the sake of the fanfic ssshhh.

The repeating sound of coughing could be heard in the room of the sick teenage boy called, Enma Kozato. You, (Name) (last name) was with him in his room treating him. You wrung the little wet towel and placed it on his head. He took off his facemask probabbly to say something to you.

"I am sorry that I got sick." He says in his usual quiet voice. You yourself saw no reason why he should apoloigize since you volunteerd to treat the tenth boss of the Simon Famiglia.

"Don't apologize Enma, I am more that happy to take care of you. I want you to get better as soon as possible." You said kindly to the boy, seeing that red cheeks darkened. Not knowing if it was because he was sick or embaressed.

"Still... I was an idiot for not having an umbrella." He said putting himself down. The poor unlucky boy was walking from Namimori middle school to home while it was raining without an umbrella.

"Don't put yourself down like that, and I am one of your guardians I am supposed to take care of you." You said putting some of his red hair to the side.

"Still, what a drag I am." He said looking out of the window of his room.

"You really aren't don't say that please." You said, looking at the boys beautiful compass like eyes.

"(Name) you are always so nice to me." He said a small smile tugging on the boy lips which was a sight to behold.

"You have a really pretty smile. You should smile more Enma." You said to him smiling yourself now, seeing his red cheeks only darkend.

"I really don't." He said being in denial.

"Yes it is, I don't lie to my own boss after all."

"(Name) do you think I am a good boss?" Asked the boy looking at the band aid on his finger that he got from either being beaten or an unlucky accident.

"I know you don't want to be the boss at all but, in my opinion you are a marvelous boss. You are kind to all of us and when you need to you are amazing at taking charge." You said meaning all the things you just said to him.

"I don't want to become the boss.... but, when I remember I have all my guardians and espicially you. I feel like I can become the boss." He said getting some sort of confidence.

"I am glad to hear that. Enma, do you want some tea it might be good for your throat." You asked the boy to which he nodded as confirmation. You thanked god he didn't notice the abrupt change of subject.

You went to make some tea and later came back with a tray with tea and cups. You placed the tray on a little night stand and poured Tea in the cups for both of you and added some sugar to it.

"Be careful it is hot Enma." You said carefully handing the clumsy boy the tea cup.

"Thank you (Name). Hey, can I tell you something." Said the boy accepting the cup.

"Yeah of course, don't hestitate telling me something." You said curiously.

"Well just the way you treat me and how comfartable I feel with you.... you remind me of Mami." He said looking at his reflection in the liquid, not taking a sip of the tea.

You smiled while looking at your knees. You knew his little sisters death was a tragic event, espicially since the two of them were so close. Knowing that he felt that close to you did make you feel all fuzzy inside.

"I am happy to hear that you feel so comfortable with me, I also feel really comfortable with you." You said to him in which he responded with a smile.

as the boy opened his mouth to say something to you he accidentlly dropped some tea on himself and mostly the poor floor.

"I am sorry." He said apologizing again for no reason and got out of bed.

"Oh Enma don't apologize. It was an accident after all." You said also getting up and picked up the luckily not shattered cup from the floor.

"I am going to take a shower." He said taking off the facemask completely, removing the towel on his forehead and headed to the bathroom.

"He can be so clumsy sometimes." You said giggling to yourself as you tried to remove the stain from the ground in which you succeeded after quite a while.

"Finally done." You said standing up and examined the spotless floor proudly, no one could tell that there was a stain a while ago except Enma of course.

The door of his room opened, with the twitch of a muscle your eyes were immeadtly directed at the door. It was no other than Enma, just half naked with a towel wrapped around him.

The boy immeadtly blushed at the sight of you since the only thing that covered him was a towel after all.

"(N-name) what a-are you d-doing here? I t-though you already left." Said the boy, the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Oh uh.. sorry.. I was cleaning the stain." You said and blushed a bit, also embaressed.

"Anyway.. I will leave." You said walking away, while Enma went to the side to let you leave which was the exact reason you tripped on him. While you were above him and he beneath you.

Enma felt your (H/C) tickling him, he looked at your magnificent eyes and felt your (S/C) touching his. Lips less than an inch away.

"Hey boss- nevermind you are busy." Said Shitopo-chan as she adressed herself like that.

You quickly got off Enma and the whole day everyone avoided looking at you and Enma in the face, having idea of what you two did.

Extra scene~

Later on you saw Shitopo again, as so did she.

"Hey so you and boss are." She said.

"Wait Shitopo-chan I can explain!" You said adressing her that way knowing she wouldn't respond ontherwise.

"(Name) it is fine, everyone already had that feeling." She said walking away.

"WAIT SHITOPO-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME, IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE I SWEAR!" You yelled desperately


End file.
